


10 Categories: Shae and Tyrion

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Game of Thrones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Shae and Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

**AU**

One of Tyrion’s first cases is defending an undocumented immigrant on charges of prostitution.

**First Time**

“I’ll tell you I love you, if you tell me, first,” she whispers.

**Adventure**

“Let’s go to Pentos,” he agrees.

**Smut**

Eventually, what they do turns from a four-letter word to making love.

**Fluff**

“Of course, I love you, but you don’t need to say it until you’re ready.”

**Angst**

Through her broken heart and anger, she’s able to condemn him and poor Sansa.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Showing sadness was weakness, she knew, but when he saw, he only comforted her.

**Humor**

“You’re a funny man, but it only works so well for you, doesn’t it?”

**Romance**

In some universe, they walk hand-in-hand and sleep together with no fear of the morning.

**UST**

Sansa notices a tension between her husband and handmaiden but can’t figure out the cause.

 


End file.
